


Finding Out

by csichick_2



Series: Don/Coop Mpreg Verse [2]
Category: Numb3rs
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-18
Updated: 2009-01-18
Packaged: 2017-10-17 14:00:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/177583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/csichick_2/pseuds/csichick_2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Coop discovers something Don had kept hidden for years.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finding Out

Coop can't help but be suspicious when he sees Don with two little girls, both with red hair.

"Hey Sinclair. Who are those kids?"

David looks at Coop curiously. "Rebecca and Maggie? They're Don's daughters."

"Son of a bitch," Coop mutters as he heads towards Don. "Were you ever planning to tell me Eppes?"

Don realizes there's no way out of the situation but decides to play dumb in order to buy himself a little extra time "Tell you about what, Coop?"

"Don't pull that with me Don," Coop says angrily. "Why didn't you tell me about our daughters?"

"What makes you think they're yours?" Don asks lamely.

"Look at them, Don. They look just like me. Who the else could they belong to?"

"You must think really highly of yourself," Don snaps. "Just because a kid has red hair, doesn't mean you're the father."

"I'm not talking about every redheaded kid, just the two that call you Daddy."

"Coop..." Don begins, unsure as to what to say.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Coop asks again.

"Because you're never around. My daughters don't need a parent like that."

"If I'd known, I'd have been here."

"You practically laughed in my face when I suggested you stick around three years ago. You really expect me to believe you'd be an involved parent."

"I didn't know Don. Had you said 'hey why don't you stay in LA because we have a daughter,' I would have. Yeah, I love my job, but family is more important."

"Have you stick around so that you can resent your kid because you gave up your career for her. Rebecca doesn't deserve to go through that. Neither does Maggie"

Coop barely keeps his temper under control. “Do you really think that little of me? Now that I know about them, I intend to be a part of their lives. If you don’t like that, call a lawyer. And you might want to tell them who the hell I am.”

Don runs his fingers through his hair as he watches Coop walk away. His life just got way more complicated.


End file.
